Alternate Universe Max
by wishesdreams
Summary: what would it be like if the flock wasn't the flock? if everyone was the opposite of what they are in the books? Max is girly, Ella's a tom-boy, Nudge speaks as little as possible Iggy is serious, Angelis a party girl, Gazzy doesn't care, and Fang is SILENT! and they go to a private school for talented people? What is this life. will Fax come together? All Human. I don't own MR.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one (let me tell you a story**)

Max POV

Maximum Martinez: most popular and sought after girl in school. That's me. Maya Martinez: loser yet toughest girl in school. That's my twin sister. Ella Martinez: cutest freshman and most feared girl at school. That's my little sister.

Now that that's all straightened out I can start explaining my life. I'm sixteen and go to the Atlantic Talent Academy. It's a boarding school for people with talent. I go there for singing, acting, and writing. My sisters go there as well. Maya is a journalist and an amazing Archer among other things. Ella plays volleyball, wrestle, kick box and play like five instruments. I sort of envy her, but whatever. Oh did I mention that I'm also an amazing chef? Well I am.

So today is the last day I'm home. Tomorrow I go back to school which is in New York where I live in Arizona with a summer home in Florida. I hear a knock on the door and run down to get the door and see my best friend Monique Walker and Sam Argon.

"Oh my god!" I scream to Monique (who btw everyone calls Nudge, don't ask why.) "Twenty-four hours till we're back at school!"

Nudge just looked exasperated as Sam laughed. "Good to know I'll be missed." He says still laughing.

"You will, but seriously? We all know ATA is better than this tiny town." I scoff.

"Oh please, you're just excited to see you boy toy." Nudge huffs.

"Maybe, but still." I squeal.

"Where's Ella? I can't take any more screeching." Nudge says slightly whining.

"Wow. My best friend would rather go hang out with my little sister instead of me." I huff.

"Yeah, she's not as cheery as you."

"She's upstairs in her room." I sigh making way for her. She walks in and walks to the stairs. "What no 'thank you Max'?" I yell.

"Thanks boo." She says running up the stairs before I can comment.

"Hey." Sam says smiling.

"You want to go hit on Maya again don't you?" I ask.

"Maybe…"

"Go." I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"Thanks bae." He says taking off.

"Don't call me that!" I shout after him. "Wow… my friends come over and they go to hang out with my loser sisters. Unbelievable!"

"Ew! Sam! Get away from me!" I hear Maya scream before she comes out of the hall and down the stairs. "Max! Get your creepy friend away from me!"

This is one of the few time that Maya whines. See in this family that's my job. The only time my twin whines is when there's a snake near her, when she's 'staring to death', and when Sam is hitting on her.

"Fine but that means when we get to school you keep Ratchet away from me."

"Deal." She says jumping over the couch and landing on a giant pillow.

"Come on Sam, you can help me pick out my outfit for tomorrow." I say grabbing his wrist and pulling to my room.

"No, please anything but that!" he whines.

"Too bad."

"Oh I just remembered I have this thing to do. I should go."

"What thing?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Uh…" he stutters.

"That's what I thought." I say grabbing his arm and drag him to my room.

**Hope you liked it. Max is kind of a brat right now but hey it happens.**

**Max: that is not me. I do not like cloths or anything girly.**

**Me: that's why it's "Alternate Universe Max" not "How I think Max really is"**

**Max: oh**

**thanks for reading**

**-Wishes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Here's the beginning of my story)**

Maya's POV

I don't know how to start this so I guess I start with my name.

Hi I'm Maya Martinez, I'm sixteen, I have a twin named Max and a little sister named Ella. I'm kinda the school loser but nobody is stupid enough to mess with me. Possibly because Max is actually protective of me and everyone knows that she could ruin their lives… and that Ella could ruin their faces.

We all go to this school in New York called the Atlantic Talent Academy. I'm a journalist, archer, and play piano, guitar, and sort of sing. Max goes there for singing acting and writing. And Ella is the most talented of us all. She plays volleyball, wrestles, kick box's and play five instruments. Yup that's my bad ass little sister.

Anyway, we live in Arizona with our mom on breaks and today is our last day at home before we fly to school. I was finishing my packing when the doorbell rang. I heard Max screaming but wasn't listening to what she was saying. I figured it was probably Monique and Sam, her two best friends here. After five minutes my door opened and I looked up to see Sam in my door way.

"Get out before I make you get out you little perv." I warn.

"Awe come on Maya, you know you want to get with this." He says gesturing to himself.

"No I really don't."

"Come on babe, just one little kiss." He says leaning in.

"Ew! Sam! Get away from me!" I scream before I run out of my room and down the stairs. "Max! Get your creepy friend away from me!"

As my twin came into view I saw her smile. She must have been thinking because I saw steam coming from her ears.

"Fine but that means when we get to school you keep Ratchet away from me."

"Deal." I say jumping over the couch and landing on a giant pillow.

"Come on Sam, you can help me pick out my outfit for tomorrow." she says grabbing his wrist and pulling to my room.

"No, please anything but that!" he whines.

"Too bad."

"Oh I just remembered I have this thing to do. I should go."

"What thing?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Uh…" he stutters.

"That's what I thought." She smiled say grabbing his arm and drag him to her room.

The next day my sisters and I were flew out to the school. Max had her car here already so she drove us there. When she parked and checked her hair before getting out of her car and charging toward her boyfriend.

"Dylan!" she yelled.

Within seconds they were in a full on make out session. "Disgusting." I say as I get out of the car and stretch.

"You only say that because you're single." A voice says behind me. I turn to see my friend Holden. He stood a head over me and was seriously built, like his muscles are huge!

"Shut up you ass." I say punching him in his shoulder lightly.

"Oh yeah that seriously hurt." He laughs.

"Hey want to be the best friend in the world and help me carry my bags to my dorm?" I smile sweetly at him.

"Oh see I would but last time I checked you said I wasn't your friend anymore remember?" he smirked. Crap, he was right. At the end of the Spring Semester last year I told him he wasn't my friend. But I was joking.

"Holden! That was a joke and you know that! Now please help me?"

"I don't know, that sounds like a lot of work. What's in it for me?"

"I'll owe you?"

"Nope, you gotta be more specific."

"Oh just kiss and be done with it already!" a female voice yells behind me.

"I agree with Kate." Ella's voice comes from the trunk.

"Shut up. Both of you."

"Maya!" Star's voice comes. I turn to see her running toward me, dragging Ratchet behind her. She tackled me in a hug and I laughed.

"Last one here… what a shock!" Ratchet laughs faking shock.

"You Have met my sister right?" I ask him.

"Yeah, she's right here." He says pointing to Ella.

"I meant my twin you dipshit." He frowned at the nickname I gave him.

"Well, this sister is going to her dorm to find her roommate with the help a Kate, Star and Ratchet, because they love me." Ella smiled, faking innocence. Each of them grabbed one of her bags and walked away.

"Help me?" I say turning back to Holden, giving him my best sad face.

"Fine." He groaned, grabbing a few of my things and gesturing for me to lead the way.

**Hey guys,**

**Hope you like it. Any suggestions are very welcome because I have very little idea of what I'm doing with this story at the moment so please help. Oh and I need suggestions for a love interest for Maya. And Fax will come eventually I swear but it might be a while. So let me know what you think.**

**-Wishes**


End file.
